Besoin de réconfort ?
by fanseries
Summary: Lilly est triste, Scotty va tenter de lui remonter le moral
1. Chapter 1

_Salut, s'est ma premier fic sur cold case alors soyez indulgent, elle est basé sur le shipp Lilly/Scotty et il n'y a pas d'enquête _

_les personnage de cette fabuleuse série ne sont pas a moi et je ne gagne pas d'argent je suis juste une fan qui evacue sa frustation en écrivant _

Le regard bouffis, les cheveux bruns mal peigner, Lilly Ruch regarder la jeune femme partir, solidement escorter par deux policiers. Elle se retournât une dernière fois ver l'inspecteur et prononces un « merci » silencieux avant de disparaître dans l'ascenseur

Lilly s'assit à son bureau et se passât une main dans le coup

- Sa va ?

Elle levât la tête sur son collègue Scotty Vallens, il lui souriait, un de ses sourires rassurant qu'elle aimait tant

Sans même sans rendre compte, un sourire apparut aussi sur son visage

- Sa peut aller

Il se tut et elle lui en fut reconnaissante, le simple fait qu'il soit la suffisait à la rendre un peut moins triste

- Tu devrais rentrer. Continuât-il

Elle regardât sa montre « 19 h 00 »

- Tu as raison, tu me raccompagne ?

Le sourire de Scotty s'élargie

- Bien sur

Ils prirent leurs manteaux et sortirent ensemble du bâtiment

Dehors, la vie battait son plein, les gens faisaient leurs derniers préparatifs pour les fêtes de fin d'années, Lilly eu un pincement au cœur, elle n'avait jamais vraiment connu les noëls en famille, elle frissonnât sous son épais manteau en repensant au regard de lucie harrison quant elle lui avait annoncer « je l'ai tuer »

- Tu pense à cette enquête hein ?

Elle eu un sourire triste

- Cette histoire est si triste. Dit-elle

- Oui mais s'est mieux pour Lucie d'avoir avouée, elle va pouvoir faire son deuil et cesser de vivre dans le passé

- Je sais pas Scotty, elle ne pourra jamais oubliait

- Oui mais elle va pouvoir avancer

Un rire nerveux s'échappât de la gorge de la jeune femme

- Elle va passer le reste de sa vie en prison Scotty !

Ils restèrent silencieux, marchant lentement dans la rue contrastent avec les gens autour d'eux qui étaient si presser.

Quant ils arrivèrent en bas de l'immeuble de lilly, ils se regardèrent un long moment

- Tu veux renter ?

Demandât-elle, il parut surprit, mais il finit par lui répondre

- D'accord

Ils pénétrèrent dans l'immeuble

A suivre

_Qu'est ce que vous en pensser pour une premiére fic sur cold case ? j'ai du mal a garder l'anbiance de la série mais j'éspére ne pas être totalement hors sujet _


	2. Chapter 2

_Salut, je sais que je vous ai fait attendre, je suis désoler, voila le dexiéme chapitre de cette fic sur Lilly et scotty _

Doucement, il suivit la jeune femme dans l'appartement, elle alluma la lumière et il put reconnaître immédiatement le style sobre de sa partenaire. Aucune marque spécifique, aucune éxantricitée dans la décoration, le regard de Scotty s'arrêta sur une photo, la seul dans tout l'appartement.

Elle représentait l'équipe, Mick et Will étaient au centre et rigolaient (sûrement à cause d'une de leurs fameuses blagues), a gauche, Stillman les regardaient mi-amuser mi-énerver. Lilly et Scotty eux se trouvaient sur la droite, Scotty avait placé son bras autours des épaules de la jeune femme qui chose rare, souriait.

- J'adore cette photo

Scotty sursauta en prenant conscience que Lilly le regardait

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle

- Oui, je veux bien une limonade s'il te plaît

Elle disparue dans la cuisine, Scotty enleva son manteau et le posa sur le dossier du canapé.

Lilly revint avec deux verres, elle lui tendit le premier avant de s'asseoir a son tour a coté de lui.

Scotty n'osait pas prononcer un mot, il regardait la jeune femme avec qui il travaillait tous les jours, elle avait l'air fatiguée. Il allait se décider à partir quant elle l'appela

- Scotty ?

- Oui

- Tu as déjà pensé à partir ?

- Partir ?

Elle reposa sa tête sur le bord du dossier

- Oui, partir, prendre un train et voir jusqu'ou il pourrait t'emmener, laisser tout derrière toi. Disparaître

- Scotty se rapprocha d'elle

- Bien sur que j'y est déjà penser

Elle se tourna ver lui et le regarda un long moment

- Qu'est ce qui t'as fais rester ?

La chaleur envahie le corps de Scotty, voilà qu'elle posait la question que lui-même c'était déjà posé des centaines de fois et qui arrivait toujours a la même conclusion

- Je ne sais pas, mon boulot sans doute

Il n'avait pas totalement mentit, son boulot était réellement important pour lui, est il lui permettait de la voir à longueurs de journées, et oui, la raison principale pour laquelle Scotty n'avait pas encore prit le large s'était-elle. Lilly Rush. Il était tombé amoureux de la seule femme avec qui il ne pouvait pas sortir

- Et toi, pourquoi tu es restée ?

- Je ne sais pas non plus. Par lâcheté, par manque de courage

Scotty reçu cette réponse comme un coup de point

- Lilly. Il lui prit la main. Tu es la personne la plus courageuse que je connaisse

sans lui laisser le loisir de réagir, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, se fut tout d'abord un baiser doux mais il s'approfondit quant les lèvres douces et sucrées de la jeune femme s'animèrent, il l'entoura avec ses bras.

_Une petite reviews ?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Salut, apparement, perssone ne s'interese a ce que j'écris mais ces pas grave, j'ai décidé de comtinuer a poster même si je n'ai aucune review _

_bonne lecture _

Le cœur de lilly battait la chamade, son corps était si proche de celui de Scotty qu'elle pouvait sentit sa chaleur a travers sa chemise. Quant la langue de Scotty força la barrière de ses lèvres, elle perdit pied en la réalité, seul comptait les mains de son coéquipier parcourant son dos.

Soudain, prit d'un éclair de lucidité, elle s'écarta violemment de Scotty

- Non, on ne peut pas faire ça

Il restèrent la, silencieux a ce regardé quelques secondes

- Je suis désolé. Chuchota Scotty

elle sourit

- C'est rien, je pense juste que ce serait une erreur

Elle ne mentait pas, elle le pensait sincèrement, elle n'avait jamais pensé à Scotty de cette façon. Bien sur, ce qu'elle avait ressentit lors de ce baiser contredisait violemment cet avis

- Tu as raison. Finit-il par dire

Il se leva, laissant ainsi Lilly reprendre ces esprits

- je suis vraiment désoler, vraiment, continua-t-il, j'ai perdu les pédales, je …je crois que je vais y aller

Il attrapa son manteau

- Attend Scotty !

Il s'immobilisa

- Oui ?

- Dis-moi, sa ne va rien changer hein ? Je veux dire, entre nous ?

La dernière chose qu'elle voulait, s'était perde son amitié. Le perde

Il se retourna ver elle

- non bien sur, on est toujours ami

elle sourit rassurer que quoiqu'il arrive, elle pouvait compter sur lui

- Tu es sur que tu dois partir ?

- oui, sa vaut mieux

elle ne dit rien, elle était consciente de l'avoir blesser en le repoussant, elle le regarda traverser l'appartement, il mit une main sur la clenche et s'arrêta

- Lilly ?

- Oui ?

Il semblait en proie a un conflit intérieur intense

- Non rien

Il sortit de l'appartement, lilly resta un long moment assis, elle pouvait encore sentir les lèvres de Scotty sur les siennes. Elle soupira, elle se sentait seul tout d'un coup. Elle aurait aimait pouvoir partager sa soirée avec quelqu'un, rire, plaisanter sur tout et rien, mais a la place de ça, elle se jetait dans les bras ( certes très séduisants ) de son collège de travail « je suis vraiment a la masse en ce moment » pensa-t-elle

Doucement, elle se leva pour allée se laver, elle se coucha sans manger et rêva de ce qui aurait pu se passer si elle n'avait _pas_ mis un terme a ce baiser

a suivre

_Voila, j'éspére que ca vous plais, je vais esayer de poster plus souvent a plus _


	4. Chapter 4

Quant Scotty senti la fine pluie sur son visage, il frissonna, il se retourna une dernière foi ver l'immeuble de Lilly. Aucune fenêtre n'émettait de lumière.

Il soupira « quelle soirée » il tentait en vain de faire le trie dans son esprit, a quoi bon ? Il n'avait qu'une chose en tête, ce baiser au souvenir du corps de lilly contre le sien, de la chaleur qui l'avait envahie, l ne pu s'empêchait de sourire. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien depuis la fuite de Christina « Abrutis, s'est de ta coéquipière dont tu parle de Lilly Ruch, la femme qu'on ne compare à aucune autre »

Toujours était-il que son cœur n'arrivait pas a reprendre un rythme normal, il se posé des questions Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Pourquoi Lilly avait-elle attendu si longtemps pour le repousser ? Que se serait-il passer si elle ne l'avait pas fait ?

Il sorti son portable prés a l'appelait mais se résigna « qu'est ce que je vais lui dire ? » Peut-être ferai-il mieux d'oublier ça, de faire comme si ça n'avait était qu'un rêve.

Il commença à avancer dans les rues de Philadelphie. Cette ville prenait des aires angéliques la nuit, les gens se presser en masse dans les rues pour faire leurs achats de fin d'année, dans les foyers des sapins de milles couleur se dresser au milieu des salons

Scotty souri en pensant que la seul plante dans son appartement semblait sortir d'un séjour prolonger au Sahara tellement elle était défraîchie

La pluie avait cessée, il se retrouva au pied de son immeuble et monta les étages, il entendit des cris provenant de chez les Andrews

« mieux vaut passer les fêtes seules que mal accompagner » pensa-t-il en entrant dans son appartement

Il se prépara à dîné et ne ferma pas les yeux de la nuit

8h00 Bureau des inspecteurs

Lilly est son équipe étaient tous concentraient sur leurs rapports, en effet, depuis bientôt deux heures, on entendait seulement le bruit des touches de leurs ordinateurs

- Sa y est, je craque. Dit Vera en ce rejetant en arrière sur son fauteuil. Qui veut un café ?

Kate, Will et Scotty relevèrent la tête et approuvèrent

- Super, je vais les chercher

- Ouais, s'est ça dit plutôt que tu veux échapper aux nombreux rapports qui te reste à tapé Déclara Will

- Tu peux parler toi, tu n'as écris que la moitié des tiens

Will fit la moue tandis que Kate pouffait derrière son ordinateur

- Moi au moins, je sais me servir d'un ordinateur. Souri Will

Kate éclata franchement de rire cette foi, elle fut bientôt rejointe par Will et Vera

Seul Scotty et Lilly semblaient ailleurs. Scotty était comme hypnotiser par la jeune femme, une aine s'était écouler depuis leur baiser. aucun d'entre eux n'en avait reparlé mais il ne cesser de venir le hantait jour et nuit il rêvait i la prenait dans ces bras et qu'il l'embrassé passionnément il soupira « sa ne risque pas d'arriver, vu la façon dont elle m'évite »

En effet, ces derniers jours, Lilly éviter soigneusement de ce retrouvées seule ou que ce soit avec lui.

John Stillman sorti de son bureau, la faisant revenir à la réalité

- Alors chef, on a une affaire ? demanda Vera plein d'éspoir d'échaper a ces raports

- Non, c'est le calme plat

Tous les agents soupirèrent « calme plat » ça voulait dire

- Journée poussière. Soupira Will

- Oui, en parlant de ça, j'ai vu qu'il n'y avait pas mal de rangement a faire dans la salle des cartons dit ce dernier en regardant Will

Scotty pouffa de rire attirant sur lui le regard noir de son chef

Stillman sauta sur l'occasion

- S'est gentil a vous Scotty, de vous porter volontaire

Cette fois, toute l'équipe y comprit Lilly se mit à rire devant la mine déconfite du jeune homme

- Bon. Continua Stillman. Kate, Vera et Will vous retournaient à vos rapports. Et vous Lilly, vous aidez Vallens

Le cœur de Scotty bondit dans sa poitrine, il croisa le regard de Lilly qui semblait perdu, comme si on l'avait obligée aller au tableau devant toute la classe


	5. Chapter 5

_Voila la fin de ma premiére fic sur cold case, j'adore laisser aux lecteurs la possibilitée d'imaginer une suite._

_bonne lecture _

Stilman reparti dans son bureau

- Bon, je crois qu'on peut oublier le café. Lança Vera en se rasseyant dans son fauteuil

- S'est pas juste. Déclara Will qui se mit à bouder dans son coin, Kate esquissa un sourire avant de se remettre au travail

Lilly et Scotty eux n'avaient pas bougé, ils étaient comme tétaniser

au bout de quelques secondes, Scotty sembla reprendre ces esprits, il s'approcha de sa partenaire

- Lilly ?

Elle sursauta et leva les yeux ver lui

- Tu viens ?

Le cœur de la jeune femme s'emballa, elle n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver seule avec Scotty

- J'arrive

Elle se leva et il se dirigèrent vers les ascenseurs sous les regards étonner de leurs collèges qui ne comprenaient pas le comportement de leurs amis.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle des cartons Lilly soupira

- Stilman ne nous a pas menti, soupira Scotty en voyant les cartons empilés les uns sur les autres, il y a vraiment du boulot

- Ouais, tu prends le coter gauche et moi le droit OK ?

- D'accord

Ils partirent chacun a une extrémité de la pièce. Lilly fut contente de pouvoir respirer librement, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle avait l'impression que son cœur s'emballait de façon très violente lorsque Scotty était prés d'elle.

La première heure se passa dans le calme, les deux inspecteurs étaient absorber par leur travail. Soudain, un bruit assourdissant retenti dans la pièce, Lilly se précipita ver l'allée d'où provenait le bruit et y trouva Scotty, il était sur le dos des tas de feuilles éparpiller autour de lui et un escabeau renverser gisez un peut plus loin

- Sa va ? demanda-t-elle en l'aidant a se relevé

- Ouais, sa va, je vais demander une prime de risque moi si sa continu

Ils éclatèrent de rire, incapable de s'arrêter, plus qu'une simple chute, c'était la tension accumulée entre eux ces derniers jours qu'il évacuait

Petit a petit, ils reprirent leurs esprits, Lilly regarda les papiers qui jonjaient le sol

- Je vais t'aider à ranger

Elle s'accroupit et commença à rangé les différends rapports et autres, elle leva les yeux sur Scotty qui n'avait pas bougé, il gardait les yeux fixés sur elle.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Comme il ne répondait pas, elle se leva et s'approcha de lui

- Tu t'es fait mal ? demanda-t-elle inquiète

Il continuait à la fixer-s'en rien dire, Lilly du lutter pour ne pas se perde dans son regard marron si intense.

Le cœur de la jeune femme s'accéléra de façon anarchique quant Scotty approcha son visage du sien, tellement prés qu'elle pouvait sentir son après rasage

* * *

Elle était proche, si proche de lui que Scotty n'entendait plus rien, c'était comme si toutes ses capacités de raisonnement avaient disparu, il n'y avait qu'elle Lilly Ruch et lui Scotty Vallens.

- SCOTTY !

Il sursauta

- Quoi ?

- Comment quoi ? déclara Lilly visiblement en colère, tu pourrais me répondre quant je te parle

Il sourit

- Désoler

Un silence gêner s'installa entre eux Scotty pris conscience du tableau qu'ils devaient faire tous les deux aux milieux de centaines de cartons poussiéreux dans cette pièce austère.

- Bon on se remet au boulot. Déclara la jeune femme en s'éloignant

- Attend

Il lui attrapa le bras et elle se retrouva a nouveau face a lui

- Je n'ais pas envie que tu partes. Murmura-t-il

Il l'amena vers lui et elle se laissa faire

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? parvint-elle à articulé

- je veux te garder prés de moi pour toujours

Il avait prononcé ses mots dans un soupir, il s'approcha encore et leurs souffles se mélangèrent, Scotty passa une main sur la joue de Lilly qui frissonna de bien être, il combla les derniers centimètres qui les séparer et leurs lèvres se touchèrent enfin, ce fut un baiser passionner, leurs corps était coller l'un a l'autre et chacun chercher à avoir le pouvoir sur l'autre.

Ils s'écartèrent brusquement en entendent un raclement de gorge, Lilly leva les yeux ver l'intrus et vit Vera

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, déclara ce dernier d'un ton amuser, mais on a une affaire

Sans attendre la réponse des deux inspecteurs, il se dirigea ver l'une des allées.

Scotty leva ver Lilly et aussitôt leurs regards s'accrochèrent, elle s'approcha de lui

- chez moi ce soir 19h00. lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille avant de disparaître

Scotty souri finalement il était content que Stilman l'ais obliger à venir ici.

_Alors ? dîtes moi ce que vous en pensser. pour se qui est des prochaines fics sur cold case, mon esprit m'en a pas encore imaginer d'autres mais il suffit de trés peu de chose pour qu'il s'emballe _

_merci de m'avoir lu et a plus _

_bis _


End file.
